Never Grow Up
by Geeky godess
Summary: Emily and Quil's thoughts on Claire


Stephanie Meyer owns the _Twilight Saga_, and Taylor Swift owns the song.

* * *

EPOV-

She's the cutest girl I've ever seen, especially when she sleeps.

Claire is my little two year old neice. She's adorable, and I'm not just saying that because I'm her aunt. She has jet black hair that her mother or I usually pull up into pigtails. She has dimples, russet skin, brown eyes, and the best smile for a three year old, even if not all of her teeth are fully in. And she's mine. My little neice.

Well, no. She's not mine. She's her parents, but I think of her as my daughter. How I love those nights when she sleeps over.

Her parents better look out for her, because when she's older she's gonna be a heartbbreaker. She will be turning boys down left and right.

And not just because she's beautiful and can get any guy she wants. But because she has her future all planned out for her.

Quil Ateara, the newest member of the wolf pack, imprinted on Claire when she came to visit me last week. To say I was upset would be an understatment. I think Sam was more afraid of _me _phasing, not Quil or Jacob ...or even Paul.

And why shouldn't I be? This is _my _neice. Perhaps the reason I feel so guilty know is because my reason for not wanting any of them to imprint on her is unhumanly selfish. You;d think it be because she's so young. You'd think it be because I want her to have a choice. You may even think it'd be because I don't want her face to end up the way mine did after Sam phased too close to me five years ago.

But my reason is far more selfish than any of those things, because it has nothing to do with her well-being. I has to do with the fact that I want her to be this way forever. I want her to be small and innocent and sweet, unaware of the world ov vampires and wolves. Unaware that there is a magical bond holding her to Quil Ateara forever. When life is so simple and carefree, the happy and vibrant days of childhood.

As I stroke her tiny hands while she sleeps, her little hand wraps around my finger, and I wanna cry.

Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light

To you, everything's funny  
You got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
No, no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up

I don't even want to think of what life will be like when she's a beautiful teen.

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older, too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around  
In your PJs getting ready for school

* * *

QPOV-

She has to be the cutest toddler I've ever seen. I'm not just saying that because she's my imprint. I'm glad Emily left when I came in so I can just watch the little angel sleep. She's adorable now, but she's gonna be so gorgeous when she's older.

I don't even want to think about the teenaged perverts who will want her.. But they can't have her? She'll be my imprint. To say that when I imprinted on her my world was filled with the joy of what I can one day do for her would be...a big lie. I was ectsatic, of course. But I was also terrified that something will go wrong. What if I hurt her like Sam hurt Emily? What if sshe doesn't want me? I wish life could be so simple forever. She will never be urt. I will be the big brother she doesn't have, and we will be the best big brother in the world. No one will hurt her, and she'll never have to know that I'm a wolf. A monster.

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

No one's ever burned you  
Nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to  
Just try to never grow up

She's so lucky. Her life is unburned. She doesn't know how cruel people can me. It was the worst experience when I phased. Why would I want Claire to date a guy who can ohase and hurt her, who can lose their temper in a matter of seconds?

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs

I hope she remembers her childhood, and when she's older- hopefully not to soon- she can have good memories.

I just realized everything I have  
Is someday gonna be gone

Except her. She's the only thing that I will have forever.

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

I wish I never grew up. Sure, I wouldn't have met Claire. But she wouldn't have met me, and her choice of marriage will be hers, not fate's. She can be happy.

I wanna go back to the time w,hen the scariest thing in my life was the mystery meat at school. When I thought that the stories of our tribes where not real. When I was five, and the highlite of my week was sitting in front of the television and watching Mr. Rogers on a Thursday afternoon.

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up

Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
Could still be little  
Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple

And it may seem selfish, and maybe even a little sick. But I don;t want her to grow up. I promise to protect her, she just never has to grow up.

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

No one will ever hurt my little Claire bear. She's too precious, and only a sadistic person would want to hurt her.

Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even through to you want to  
Please try to never grow up

Don't you ever grow up  
(Never grow up)  
Just never grow up

BothPOV-

Just stay this little, so your world can say this simple.

A/N Well/ Did m story suck? This is my rough draft but I wanted to post it.


End file.
